


NOT a Morning Person

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by pics on the lj site. Both Jim and Bones are in bed. Guess who is being described here?! lol Don’t own them.





	

Bones’ alarm went off. He was wearing a black wife-beater and matching jockey shorts. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. He heaved another sigh as, with a huff, he pulled the blanket and sheet off of him. He had managed to remain in a horizontal position. Jim laughed beside him. “Oh, sure, laugh. YOU don’t have to be on the bridge for another four hours!” Bones huffed.

Unlike Bones, Jim wore nothing to bed. He claimed he was more comfortable that way. Bones didn’t mind, most of the time. But with his bed head and sleek physique, which was all Bones’, by the way, getting out of bed was difficult to say the least. “What are you talking about? You still have an hour before you have to be in Sickbay. It’s not like you have an hour commute in San Francisco traffic!” Jim said with a playful laugh as Bones pushed himself out of bed and walked to the edge. He glared at Jim who crawled across the bed, managing to bunch the covers up around his lower body.

“Jim, you know I like to get there early,” he started as Jim reached out and grabbed the waist band of his shorts. The elastic waist band broke, somehow leaving Bones bare as Jim ended up holding his pants. “Wow,” Bones said, “how the heck did that happen?”

Jim looked at Bones’ shorts hanging by a finger. The young captain looked bewildered. “I have no idea,” Jim murmured. “Personally, I think you’re entirely overdressed,” Jim told him.

“Me?” Bones asked. “You’re the one wearing a blanket!” Bones told him with a gleam in his eye. He gave in and pulled off his shirt revealing the firm lines of his abdomen. Jim lay back and watched him appreciatively. Bones jumped back on the bed. He pulled Jim down and into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

“Wait, don’t you have to get ready for work?” Jim asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Your idea,” Bones murmured working his way down Jim’s neck. “Geoff can handle Sickbay. Are you up for a quickie?”

Jim gasped as Bones fondled him. “A quickie, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, a quickie,” Bones responded as he pushed his way into Jim’s body. Jim loved to tease him in the morning. Bones hated mornings, Jim loved them. Bones routinely stayed up late at night reading journals and going over test results, while Jim was regularly in bed by 10. Jim wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. He gasped at the sensations running through his body. He soon cried out Bones’ name as Bones joined him. They lay there gasping from their morning exertions. “I’m going to need a new pair of shorts,” Bones managed.

“I know,” Jim said. “How do you feel?”

“I could learn to like mornings,” Bones said. Jim laughed. Bones would never like mornings, but there were definitely things Jim could do to make him less grumpy, and he was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
